


The Married Life

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Sexual Tension, Crack Pairing, Enemies, Esplin throws a tantrum several times, Estrid's POV, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fighting, Gen, Infestation of a Main Character, Infested Ax, Light Romance, More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, Political Marriages, Poor Comedy, Strong Female Characters, all characters are adults, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: Estrid finds herself in over her head after she accepts a proposal to enter into a political marriage with a yeerk. Little did she realize that her 'husband' was going to be the abomination himself.A collection of random moments within the marriage of a crack pairing.
Relationships: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill/Estrid-Corill-Darrath, Esplin 9466/Estrid-Corill-Darrath
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Night

My name is Estrid-Corill-Darrath. I am a virologist within the fifth andalian division of military scientists and second in command of my department. I am the first female whom was accepted within the military, even if it was within a scientific field. I have no family to speak of besides my brother, my mother is dead and my father as well. I am a nobody genius who won the lucky chance to marry a yeerk as part of a deal between our people. Five andalites and five yeerks are to join together in a political agreement under the guise of marriage.  We were essentially envoys.   
  
My spouse was the famous andalite-controller, Esplin 9466, also known as Counselor Eight. The body he controls is of a former flame of mine, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. His former host had died in a battle in which he had somehow after managed to get his hands on  _ aristh  _ Aximili and successfully infested him. I pitied the young male, he must be suffering greatly. But there isn’t much any of us can do, the deal we signed allowed them to keep all of their hosts as long as they do not breed them. 

My nostrils tightened as I gazed out into the vast blank whiteness of Z-space trying to ignore my apprehension as I fiddled with the strap around my waist. I could hear him walking from control station to control station behind me, carefully watching his people work. I dared not to look at him for I wish not to draw his dreadful gaze onto me.    
  
“Exiting Z-space in two hours.” A human-controller announced from his station.    
  
<Good, I expect we will be on time then?> His hoof steps halted behind him. My back fur started to prick as I felt that terrible gaze of his focus on me.    
  
“Yes sir.” The human replied as a storm started to brew under my fur from his sharp-eyed gaze.   
  
He continued to linger behind me as things grew silent and all I could hear was the various droning beeps of the ship consoles. But it was all background noise within my mind. All I could focus on was his lingering gaze on my body, keeping watch over me. If I had truly loved him, I might have been pleased that he was standing behind me like this on an enemy ship. But the creature looking out of this andalite’s eyes wasn’t quite so comforting.    
  
<You have been staring out of that window since we had taken off.> I felt his hand on my withers, causing me to jerk up straight as I sucked in a breath. 

<What else is there for me to do? I am on a strange ship surrounded by strange creatures.> I replied stiffly but politely. As much as I would have loved to, I didn’t want to offend him.   
  
His hand slowly slid up to my shoulder blades before slipping through my mane and grabbing my ear. He yanked my head backwards until I was forced to look at him with my eye stalks. His cold green eyes searched my face for a few moments longer before he let go. His familiar face twisted into a sneer before he reached forward and grabbed my cheeks. I jerked away before slowly backing around him until we were tail to tail, me facing my only exit out of the bridge.    
  
<Please refrain from kissing me again.> I said, my cheeks tingling and my stomachs turning. I drew my gaze away from that lovely face, sickened by the eyes that looked at me from it. It was not him, it was never going to be him again.    
  
<Can’t even look me in the eye when you say that.> The andalite-controller’s hooves clopped as he walked around me, each step painfully echoing in my ears. <What’s wrong Estrid? Do I disgust you?>   
  
He was looking for a fight, I knew it. But I couldn’t give him the satisfaction of getting me riled up and certainly not the satisfaction of running to the Electorate because I struck him. I just pointedly turned my back from him, sucking in a breath before walking off.    
  
<Good night Esplin, I will be retiring to our quarters now.> I flatly replied as I stepped through the sliding doors and out of the bridge. Through the glass doors I could see him staring at me grumpily, his green eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Several of the controllers around him were looking at him with uneasy looks.    
  
I turned away and started to make my way slowly down the hall...

<Ugh…> I slipped through the sliding door into our room, placing a hand between my stalks. I started to rub the tender area as I walked to the bathroom.

I stepped into the pool-like bath and sank down, shivering as the warm water washes over my back. I leaned up against the side of the pool, closing my eyes as I rested my head on my arms. The quiet hum of the motor below the bath was the only sound to be heard.  It was far more soothing now that I was taking the chance to gather my thoughts. I needed this oh so badly.  
  
‘ _ What am I going to do tonight? This is going to be the first night we’ll ever be sleeping in the same room. I don’t think I can handle…’  _ I shuddered at the thought of waking up to the sight of that face and the sight of those eyes. Two things that clashed so terribly. I could not look at him without that echoing feeling of long dead love for the being he was controlling.    
  
‘ _ No, I can handle it. I just need to make sure he doesn’t try anything with me.’  _ I told myself, lifting my head as I gazed at the mirror stretching across the back wall. I noticed the tired  _ andalla  _ that stared back at me and placed a hand on my cheek. Was that really me? How many hours of sleep have I lost already worrying about all of this marriage business? If I don’t sleep soon, I’ll start looking like I am late in life.

After I was done bathing, I made my way to the main living area of our quarters, ears pricked for the sounds of my husband’s return. After five minutes I slipped into our personal bedroom and chose the back wall to lean up against, resting my tail across my flanks as I do. My eyes turned up towards the door just above the ramp down into the room. I stiffened as I noticed him standing at the sliding glass door with an expression of pure disgust and shame.

I blinked all four of my eyes and he was gone. Yes I was certainly sleep deprived. I needed sleep. 

But I just couldn’t, this nagging feeling of him showing up in my room with those horrible eyes of his kept to the forefront of my mind. I just can’t sleep when I knew he could step into this room while I slept and possibly do something.    
  
So I stood there for a few hours, nervously staring at the wall as my sleep deprived brain started to count the amount of odd items he had on the wall. There were even things I couldn’t identify. Such as a long stick with a spear-headed end but on the other end of such a stick was a rope? What could that possibly be?   
  
I decided to move from my spot and carefully plucked this object off of the wall. I ran my hands over the rough rope and gently poked at the spear end. This was certainly human made, no doubt about it. Humans have this certain way of weaving and shaping their objects that you don’t often see. It was almost primal looking, like straight out of a eutorian history book. 

I flinched as I accidentally cut my finger on the blade. Warm, blue blood bubbles from the tip of my finger and slowly runs down it’s length as I stared in shock. This was far sharper than I had thought it would be.  What did he need this for? Was this some kind of device used for torture? I certainly can see him slicing up a hork-bajir's skin like a blade through a soft sapling.  
  
<Exactly what are you doing with my throwing spear?>   
  
I snapped a stalk around to see Esplin 9466 standing at the top of the ramp, arms firmly crossed over his chest. I could have just sighed at the scolding look he was giving me as he walked down and almost snatched the spear out of my hands.    
  
<Afraid I might hurt myself?> I asked, blinking innocently up at him. Esplin gave me a disgusted face before sticking his spear back onto the wall.    
  
<It looks like you already did.> He looked at my bleeding finger with a stalk as he looked at his wall of weapons for anything else out of place. That was when he started to scold me again as well. <Do not touch my things without permission. I do not wish for you maim yourself.>

That was when he turned to me and looked me at me. His slimy, disgusting eyes looked up and down my body like it was a tasty patch of grass he was grading for consumption. <Especially when I haven’t had a chance to enjoy you first.>   
  
I couldn’t help but visibly  _ recoil  _ at this, taking a few steps back as my disgust became clear on my face. <Kill me instead! That would be far better!>   
  
Esplin stepped to my side so that our upper bodies were posed side to side. I felt his hot, wet breath billowing against the side of my face as he leaned in close. <Don’t tempt me.>   
  
With that he lashed his tail and made his way back out of the room.    
  
<Please do drain the water into the filter after you are done using it. I don’t want to use your dirty water.> He added as he stepped through the door.   
  
The sliding door closed and his blurred form disappeared somewhere else in the room. I stared after him, every fiber of my body alighting with hatred as I do. Oh how could he so casually want to mate with me then in the same breath want to kill me? What was this bipolarity of this yeerk warlord? This must be why so many fear him. He's able to switch moods so easily. But I knew I could take him in a fight. After all, he inhabits the body of a male I had matched equal to. All of these years apart meant I hone my tail fighting skills further.  


I found myself in my corner again after that, staring out the window in utter silence. I could hear him moving around outside of the room, his sharp hooves clicking on the floor as he moved about. I wondered what he was up to until I heard the glass door open. Esplin came stepping down the ramp with two bowls in his hands. The bitter smell hit me first and I realized those were _illindar_ extract drinks in those bowls.    
  
<Trying to get intoxicated?> I asked grumpily as he set down a bowl in front of me.    
  
<No, I am trying to have a drink with my wife.> He replied, setting his own bowl down. 

I quickly became suspicious of his actions and carefully nudged the bowl away with a hoof. Why would he want to drink with me? There must be something in the drink, there had to be. But was it poison or simply something else?

<What is with that look? I didn’t put anything in it.> He was rather quick to say, making me stand up a bit straighter in response. He was rather quick to defend. 

<You were the one to suggest that, not I.> I quipped as I stepped back away from the bowl.    
  
He glared hotly at me then stuck his hoof into my bowl. He sucked down the drink before pulling his hoof out like he was showing me it was safe. I stared at him for a few moments, realizing that if there was poison in there he might have not drank it himself. But yet if there was poison in there, then it was probably slow acting as well… what if he just morphs it away and I die anyway?

<I am not drinking anything served by you.> I stated firmly.    
  
<It is safe! What makes you think I would poison it?!> He looked annoyed, head pulling back to his full height as he stared down at me.

<I refuse, simple as that.> I bushed out the fur on my back, nostrils flaring wide.    
  
<Drink it you insufferable female!> He pushed.

<No.> I kept firm. I could see the rage flickering in his eyes as he stared down at me. I knew he was about to lose his temper.

<Fine then.> He kicks both of our bowls over childishly, spilling the dark blue liquid everywhere, before stomping away, tail lashing from side to side as he does.    
  
He cracks his blade across a metal pole as he goes up the ramp. His blade gets caught in the metal and he stumbles across a step before glancing back. I barely held back the snicker forming in my mind as he pulls his tail out with a harsh, metal screech before stomping his way up out the door.   
  
I sucked in a deep breath then looked up at him, surprised by his outburst. I knew he had an explosive temper but never to that degree. I gazed at his blazing eyes before looking back down at the cut in the pole. He sneered at me then left.

I let out that breath and then pressed by body against the wall. He was far more violent than I had first assumed. How was this going to work out without him killing me in a fit of childish rage?


	2. Mornings

_ I felt hot, so utterly hot.  _

As I groggily woke up one lovely, dark morning on the yeerk ship ‘The Madra’, I realized I was sweating. Not all over but to one side of my body. I glanced over as I tried to figure out whether or not I was laying against a vent or not. But as my stalks wandered up the form of my sleeping husband, I noticed that he had pressed his side against mine. His own body heat was causing me to sweat.    
  
I gave him a sharp kick to the side, causing him to stumble awake and tip over onto his side with a dull thud. I glanced at him over in utter disgust then trotted off, tail lashing behind me furiously.    
  
<What was that for?> Esplin called angrily after me as I stepped over the threshold of the missing sliding door to our room. Esplin, whom I might add, broke in a fit of rage.

<How many times I must tell you not to sleep beside me!> I called as I pressed the button beside the bathroom door a few times, listening to Esplin skitter to his hooves in the next room.    
  
<You are my wife! I shall sleep with you as I please!> His hooves rapidly clacked towards the door and he poked his head out to give me a rather heated glare. A look that did not befit Aximili’s own gentle features. For a moment I felt a stab of pain as I imagine Aximili's face as he looked at me adoringly. Why couldn't it be him? Why?

I waited for the door to open as I angrily stared down at my hooves with my stalks as he steps out of the room, brushing his chest fur down. I kept seethingly silent while I continued to wait for the door.    
  
<Is it still not working?> I quietly seethed as I pressed the button a few times.    
  
<I sent in a work order yesterday.> He waved a stalk at me as he walked to his personal computer and turned it on. <I thought they fixed it.>   
  
<Apparently not. Is everyone on this ship incompetent?> I turned away from the door, fluffing up my fur as I made my way towards the door to the hall. 

<Ah, I keep saying that but nothing changes.> Esplin let out an amused snort, turning a stalk to watch me. I opened the door by punching the button with my thumb and listened to him snort again. <Going somewhere?>   
  
<I’m using the public showers.> I responded as I start to step out into the hall.    
  
<Do you want me to come along?>

I stopped, peering back at him with a secondary, looking slightly confused. <Why?>   
  
<Because it’s the public showers, I worry someone might try something. I don’t want you getting hurt.> He responded, not taking his primaries off of his computer.    
  
<How kind of you. Too bad I can defend myself without the help of a fool like you.> I sneered before making my happy way down the hall. I didn’t need him to protect me, I knew how to fight. 

I paused halfway down the hall when I heard the doors open and turned a stalk around. Esplin was walking down the hall after me, running his fingers through his bristly mane with an expression that I could only compare to a bored boyfriend whom is following his lover on a terribly boring trip to the market.

<Well too bad for you-> He started as he joined me. <I actually care about your safety.>   
  
<Right, because all of those times you raised you tail to me certainly shows how much you really fear for me.> A little human sarcasm never hurt, especially when dealing with such a  _ lovely  _ yeerk as Esplin himself. 

I was a little bit more than peeved as he placed his hand between my withers and leaned in close to me so that we were more or less eye to eye. 

<We both know that your little ‘weak female’ act is just that, an act. I know exactly what you are capable of Estrid.> Esplin pulled away, leaving a chill in the air.

I lowered my ears as I wrinkled my nose at him. Of course he still had Aximili’s memories, especially memories of that wretched prion virus I had created. I did not feel upset that I had failed, that was a wonderful thing, but I felt upset that he hadn’t been killed. My former mentor did not have the courage to kill his own brother and that yeerk. 

<Don’t make that face.> Esplin slipped a fore finger against my ear and slowly runs it down as he looked me over, smiling. I felt an even colder shiver run down my spine as I turned a blank eye onto him. He seemed to smile more when he finished examining me.  <Perhaps in the future we can put that strength of your’s to use.>   
  


* * *

After my rather awkward shower with Esplin, I found myself on the bridge again looking out across a Skrit-Na station we had made a stop at for fuel and supplies. Around me were the many servants of Esplin who were going about their business, not even stopping to stare anymore. They seemed to have finally gotten used to me. 

The station below us glittered many colors and flashed many lights. It’s circular shape was connected to two other circles by a series of circular passages. There was only one way in and one way out for ships, at the bottom of the main sphere. 

I was thinking about going on the station for a while and stretch my legs. As much as I love being on this cramped, awful smelling, humid ship sometimes I’d love to get out a little. I hadn’t had this chance in a long time and I certainly was going to take it.    
  
I heaved a sigh through my nose and stopped a hork-bajir controller with my tail, gazing at him from the corner of my eye as I do. <Do you mind preparing a ship to go down there for a couple of hours?>   
  
He blinked at me nervously, glancing down at my bladed tail. I tipped a stalk at him and brought the polished blade to his face before waving it in front of him. He seemed to quickly get the idea and stammered out a ‘Y-yes’ before scurrying off. 

It looks like violence was the best way to get these yeerks to listen to me. No wonder the yeerk empire was so poorly runned. Fear never made one proud of the government they were serving. 

It did not take long for Esplin to come in with the hork-bajir controller slinking in behind him, looking at me with a smirk. I flicked my ears back against my skull while I realized that he had gone crawling to his master instead. I couldn’t help the angry snort that left my nostrils as Esplin stepped up to me, crossing his arms over his chest with a glare that I could only compare to a parent finding their naughty child was trying to go to the night market on their own.

<Going somewhere?> Esplin asked icily as he waved off the hork-bajir. 

<I am going to the station.> I straighten myself up, making direct eye contact with his main eyes while lifting my tail up slightly. I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me.    
  
<What makes you think I will allow that?> He asked as he leaned in close, nostrils flaring slightly. In that moment I thrusted my face against his own, pressing my forehead against his, breathing out heavily.    
  
For an andalite male, this was a clear sign I was challenging his authority. To a yeerk like him, it was an insult to his ability to control me. 

<I don’t need you telling me what to do yeerk. If you think you have that much control over me, then you are sorely mistaken that I would allow you to control me as such. Both you and your host know what I am capable of, you have told me this. So you know that I am not controlled by anyone.> I then pulled away with a flick of my tail, glancing him over. I then turned and trotted away, tail lifted above my back side. 

<I’ll be taking one of the transport ships.> I said as I punched open the button to the bridge door. 

When I turned a stalk around to look at him, I noticed the amused smirk he was giving me as he crossed his arms over his chest. Did he look… impressed? 

No, that was a look of someone who was examining a piece of land that just had gone up in value. He did not see me as a fellow yeerk nor a worthy andalite. I was just property…   
  
At least that is what I tell myself. In reality, I had no idea what he saw me as. I knew I saw him as a worthy foe, not a mate. But he… he always sends the oddest signals to me. I wasn’t sure if he hated me or simply tolerated me. Some days he even seemed like he simply just hated me.   
  
<Very well then, it is about we go on a date anyway.> He said, turning away. 

A… date?


	3. Couples Therapy

<Please do at least act normal.> I told Esplin as we stepped onto the elevator, side by side. I could see the cursory glance he gave me before he looked off to the side, glancing through the window out into space.    
  
<What ever could you mean?> Esplin asked dryly.    
  
<Keep your tail down and try not to intimidate the therapists.> I snipped, wondering if he was being obtuse on purpose. <Do I make myself clear?>   
  
Esplin rolled all four of his eyes in that human-like fashion and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. <Yes, of course dear. Whatever you say,  _ dear _ .>   
  
I glared at him for a moment longer before turning my attention forward, nostrils flaring. At least this was a momentary change from when he used to viciously insult me or tell me that I couldn’t tell him what to do. But maybe this was just the calm before the battle began. He must be thinking of many ways to embarrass me in front of our therapists. This was our monthly evaluation and he’s probably going to ruin it again!

We stepped off the elevator and silently headed down five doors and to the right. The room we entered was a simple, semi-dark room with a carpeted floor and a projector in the back of the room. There stood a young male andalite and a human-controller with an odd triangular patch of hair on his chin. The two nodded to us and we dipped our stalks to them before standing across from them. 

The human motioned towards the couch behind us and said. “Go ahead and take a seat.”   
  
Esplin was pretty quick to react and climbed up onto the couch before laying down, stretching out fully as he does. I stared at him in shock as this childish little bastard looked back at me, grinning. The andalite psychiatrist lifted a stalk high in questioning as all three of us just stared at him in utter shock. Either he did not have any kind of situational awareness or he was really that vindictive. 

I took one look at his smug face and wrinkled my nose visibly before I stepped towards him. Esplin watched, eyes ever widening, as I sat down on his back legs and settled down until he was forced to scoot to the other side of the couch, casting glares in my direction as he did. I simply batted my eye-stalk eyes at him and looked at the two stunned therapists.

<Ready~> I smiled even more. That was a small victory amongst many lesser victories.   
  
<Alright now that we are gathered for this monthly wellness check, I will start by asking if anyone has any concerns or anything they wish to speak privately about to their concerns over their partner?> The andalite questioned in a bored tone as he looks down at the computer pad in his hands.    
  
<No.> Esplin quickly answered, looking at me like he wanted me to answer the same. But I dug my hooves in and decided to go with what I intended to do in the first place.    
  
<Yes actually. I do have a concern I wish to address> I said, noticing Esplin’s stare turning into a sharp glare. <I have quite a few concerns.>   
  
The human-controller looked a little bit perturbed while the andalite squared his shoulders, standing tall. He glanced at Esplin carefully then looked back at me.    
  
<What are your concerns?> The andalite quickly pulled up something on his tablet, glancing at me with a stalk.    
  
<For one, he is terribly violent.>   
  
<Oh here we go…> Esplin interrupted, loudly I might add. He was even rolling his eyes at me! The nerve!

But I ignored him.    
  
<He breaks things when I tell him no. He yells at me for even standing in the wrong place. And he is outright  _ vicious  _ when I ask permission to enter his space.>   
  
<... That is quite the concern…> The andalite blinked, looking surprised.

“Esplin, have we not talked about this before? You can not take your temper out on your wife.” The controller rubbed the space between his eyes where the metal frames of his facial wear bridged over his nose. I was a bit surprised that he would talk to my husband in such a way.    
  
Esplin did not look pleased about it either.    
  
<Is that how you speak to a Council Member?> Esplin responded icily. 

“Esplin 9466, you are deflecting the question.” The controller responded calmly though I can see that he was shaking a bit. He was walking a fine line between life and death.    
  
<Bastard.> Esplin was starting to get up off the couch and I quickly slapped my tail into his side, glancing over at him with a displeased expression on my face. He glared back at me before directing his anger onto me instead.    
  
<MUST YOU ALWAYS->   
  
<Esplin, be silent before I take liberties to shove your tail up your rear.> I hissed back, narrowing my eyes dangerously at him.    
  
<Please can we not antagonize->   
  
<Oh threatening me with a good time now are we?> Esplin shuffled around until he was mostly facing me. He was giving me that disgusting look again that somehow sent excited shivers down my spine.   
  
<Ugh, of course you would like that.> I drew my tail around myself, feigning disgust.    
  
<Says the female that likes to be bound and pounded in the rear.> Esplin brushed some stray fur on his arm.    
  
<I did not hear you complain when I did the same to you.> I quipped back, fluffing up my fur.    
  
<Ah.> I was bewildered to see a rather embarrassed expression cross his features, twisting Aximili’s face into a look of shame. His primaries were focused on the people in front of us.    
  
I turned my head in their direction, feeling a moment of shock when I noticed them looking at the two of us with straight faced looks.    
  
<I see you both have a healthy sexual relationship then.> The andalite therapist said as he typed something into his datapad. I could hear the controller’s pencil scratch across their paper as they write down a few notes.   
  


I felt myself heat up under my fur as I stared helplessly. They probably think of me as some kind of disgusting freak. Mating with a yeerk and their, slightly, unwilling host. Well… that went beyond fetishism. But luckily both me and Esplin knew none of that had happened yet. In fact, it would never happen with as much as we lock tails with one another.

<Alright let us begin the main session then.> The andalite spoke up once he was done typing.    
  
<Main session?> I echoed, looking at Esplin with stalk. He was completely avoiding my gaze, looking at the wall. 

“We’ll be doing an activity today. Me and Dr. Escar thought of it.” The controller fixed his glasses, red in the face still. “You both will be doing trust exercises.”   
  
<Trust exercises?> I sat up a bit straighter.    
  
“Yes, you both can morph right? This exercise will require you to morph humans.” The controller broke into a smile as I looked at him dubiously. Esplin let out an amused snort beside me as I heard snapping and cracking beside me.    
  
<Very well.>   
  
I focused on my human morph waiting until my skin billows out around me until I was a mere ball of flesh. Everything snapped back into place as my bones and body reformed back into a human shape. It stood up and looked at the therapists while Esplin continued morphing. Once everyone was in morph I glanced back at him, noticing that his morph was still as young as my own. Interesting. 

“Now you stand here.” The therapist motioned towards behind me while glancing at Esplin. Esplin let out a sigh as he moved up beside me, practically pressing his chest against my back. “No, no move back a foot.”   
  
Esplin sighed again and took a few steps back. I noticed the andalite therapist had moved back and was now watching from a corner. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me as I turned my head to look at him. He motioned for me to look forward again.    
  
I let out a huff but looked forward.    
  
“Now I want you to fall into Esplin’s arms and I want Esplin to catch you.” The controller instructed as he stepped back.    
  
<Wait, what? What if he decides not to catch me?> I quickly snapped my head in the controller’s direction per human instincts and stumbled a bit as a wave of dizziness washes over me again. I tripped for a moment and just as I thought I might hit the ground, Esplin caught me in his hands.    
  
I tipped my head back to look into his face as he looked blankly down at me. I felt my face turn red as those brownish-green eyes narrowed at me. My hearts involuntarily swayed as I looked into the face of a male whom I remembered not being him.    
  
<T-Thank you Ax->   
  
<You are calling me Aximili again.> He let me go and I dropped onto my rump on the floor with a painful howl. <Do not call me that.>   
  
“Geh!” I managed to push myself onto my unsteady human feet, turning to glare at him as I do. He glared back at me silently and we both stood there silently staring at one another.    
  
“Ah, you were both doing so well…” The controller sighed as he fixed his glasses and scratched something down into his book.    
  
<He was the one who dropped me!> I puffed as I rubbed my rear a few times.   
  
<Then don’t call me by my host’s name, that is incredibly rude.> Esplin responded coldly.    
  
<Then it is rather too bad I like him more than you.> I snapped back, turning to face him.    
  
My human instincts were running wild as my heart beat picked up as I stared at him right in the eyes. I wanted to fight him but I knew that would not end well. Esplin grimaced for a moment then dusts off his leotard before turning away.

  
<Then it is too bad I am in control of his body. Session is over.> With that he turned away and stalked out the door after pounding the button into the socket to open it. I gritted my teeth as he left, wondering where he had the gall to say that.    
  
<Good session, much longer than the last.> The andalite in the corner called happily as I demorphed quickly back into my andalite body. I shook out my lower body then let out a loud snort through my nose.    
  
<Same time next week I assume?> I turned my icy glare onto the therapist.   
  
<Yes… please continue making as good of progress as you are doing now.> The andalite waved good-bye with his tail as I walked away, nodding to the controller on my way out.    
  
Another session and another time I get to learn just a bit more about Esplin himself. So he actually did catch me… does that mean he actually likes me?

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go! Another political marriage fic involving Esplin 9466. This time around I'm going to be updating this whenever it strikes my mood. But my main focus will be on Marital Fluff. Thank you so much for reading this and do please leave a comment! I love reading them, good or bad!


End file.
